Orphans
by InsertHorribleUsernameHere
Summary: Just a story about some Naruto characters who are orphans... not set in the Naruto world and they are not ninja. Read about their adventure here (might have KakaIru) Rated M JUST INCASE please read and review but be nice please I am not the best writer but I love support!


This might be confusing i'll try to explain at the bottom. Also sorry for any misspells and I am not a great writing but support would be nice! ^^'

**I do not own Naruto or the characters in Naruto, I simply use them for Fanfiction.**

"Hahaa! Guys I got something!" Yelled a small dirty boy with half tamed black hair. He had just ran out of a bakery with stolen food and the owner was right behind him. "Theif! Theif, catch the boy!" Screamed the red faced bakery owner. "Come on Kotetsu Guy is yelling we gotta go!" said a small boy who wore dirty clothes and had brown hair that covered his right eye. "Izumo, we didn't get anything though!" said Kotetsu a boy with very spikey hair and a frown on his face. "Don't bout it let's GO! Izumo ruched and chased after the other boy running from the bakery. "Geez Izumo no need to yell..." Mumbled Kotetsu who then ran after the others. "Wait up guys!" A little boy with messy clothes and crazy brown hair ran out of candy shop. His pockets over flowing with all sorts of sweets. While trying to hold all of the candy unsuccessfully he bagan to chase after the others. One thing that made them stand out was it was the middle of summer and all these boys were wearing red scarfs. "Guy what the heck man why'd you cause a scene!" Yelled Izumo as they continued to run. "Sorry he caught me no- hey they stopped?" normally when they were caught they got chased much further. "Hm well the man was over weight hah he gave up." laughed Kotetsu. All the boys laughed at this. "Well guys there were two men I saw an one was not overweight! We should keep running..." Said the smallest boy. "Yeah good idea Tenzo come on guys let's not keep boss waiting either!" The boys ran through the village until they came to the begining of the forest. The children then looked around making sure no one was watching. Seeing no one the kids lifted up some branches that covered the entrance of a trail. After a bit of walking they came to a clearing. The clearing had a few berry bushes and a old abandoned shack. The shack wasn't really a pretty sight it was pretty old and falling apart. Even with it's bad appearence the boy smiled because it was the best home they could ask for. The boys quickly went in through the old wooden door. "Was wonderin when ya'll would be back!" A small window opened allowing light inside. "Oh hi Asuma guessing he is down?" asked Guy already knowing the answer. "Of course where else" Asuma chuckled. Asuma had black hair and a red scarf like the rest. He also had a small tooth pick in his mouth. No one knew why but Asuma seemed to really like chewing on tooth picks. As a gift boss once stole a thing of tooth picks just for Asuma. "Alright see ya" The boys had seperated the shack into two big rooms. The four boys Guy,Tenzo,Kotetsu and Izumo went ot the second room and uncovered the secret door on the floor. They had dug underground and added a secret space when they found the shack. They went down the hole and went right down a small hallway so now they weren't directly under the shack. There was a big room that had a small chair where their boss sat. They also made small benches by using piled up dirt and putting blankets over the dirt to sit. The floor was littered with blankets and towels and even sleeping bags to just lay and sleep in the corner there was a crate they had found and cleaned and filled with food. Sitting and writing letters was their boss. "Hey boss we're back, and we got some real treats!" said Kotetsu excited. "I told you guys not to call me boss it's weird we are all equal so no bosses.." Said the boy who set down his letter and pencil and stood up. This boy looked very different when it came to looks. Half of his face was covered with a peice of cloth that was tied on the back. While he did wear a red scarf his was tied around his waist unlike the others who had it tied around their necks. This boy also had silver hair that spiked up and he was paler and stronger than the rest. "Right sorry Kakashi, anyways we got some good stuff but we had to run so Kotetsu and Izumo didn't get anything..." said Tenzo looking worriedly at the two not knowing how Kakashi would react. "Maa that's alright we have enough food for now so whatchya got Guy, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked more focused on knowing what treats they got. Tenzo smiled proudly. "Well I was able to stuff my pockets full of...CANDY!" He said laughing in excitement "Well I did lose a bit but that's okay there is enough for all!" Tenzo said looking up to see if Kakashi was as happy as he was. Kakashi smiled with his eyes. "Nice, good job Tenzo, but i'll pass you guys share it. What about you Guy?" Kakashi asked curiously. "Well my friend I had gotten us something very special!" Guy paused for dramatic effect. "I got us some...cheesecake along with some cookies I grabbed when running!" Guy said extremely happy with what he had. "Guy you really got all that! Wow nice work!" After a few bites of cake and some other food they had Kakashi spoke up. "Tonight we are getting a few newbies, so Guy,Tenzo and I are going to go rest for now. As for the rest of you I want you to be on gaurd, also the Kages should be sending a letter if they do, give their messenger this." Kakashi handed Asuma a letter for the Kages. "Got it Kashi... Shouldn't we wait, the Akatsuki Leader might be coming for a meeting with you, or so we heard." Asuma being Kakashi's right hand man always gets info for Kakashi. Kakashi frowned slightly at this, though with the mask they couldn't tell. "No, besides I do not wish to speak to _him_." Kakashi said darkly. Asuma nodded not wanting to speak more and risk upsetting Kakashi even more

.

Please read the below for more info on story important!

Okay this is just the first chapter so not much action I am trying to show some characters and give you some info on the story. So really the boys are all orphans who live out in a shack in the woods. They made a clan called ANBU they all wear red scarfs. There is also some more kids in the clan Akatsuki they all wear black and red and they are kinda rude and just horrible kids. Then there is the clan Kage those are older orphans who are allies with ANBU. I know I didn't really mention that in the story but yeah. All these kids snuck out of the orphanage and steal food and clothes so yeah theyr'e theifs lol. They go back and get more kids every once in awhile cause for one more people for the clan and more kids get out of the horrible place. yeah so long note sorry! **I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THIER RIGHTFUL OWNER(S).**

(Kage are ages 14-16 and they have five members)

(ANBU ages 6-12 six members..who know maybe seven ;D)

(Akatsuki ages 7-13 eleven members maybe more, maybe less)

(In the making ages _-_ and _ members)


End file.
